The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) was established as a component of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) in 1962. The NICHD mission is substantially devoted to the many facets of human development -- with the broad goal to ensure, through research, the birth of healthy and wanted babies that have the opportunity to reach adulthood unimpaired by physical or mental disabilities and able to achieve their full potential. The NICHD includes approximately 1,600 scientists, administrators and support staff who occupy 21 distinct locations in the Bethesda, Rockville, and Poolesville areas. Components of the NICHD have differing environments and needs. Operating environments include UNIX, Windows and MAC. Similarly, software for system operation, management and application support varies among departments.